You're Kidding, Right? Part II
by millerdobey
Summary: Takes place a week after 'You're Kidding, Right' Booth and Brennan recount to Sweets the events that took place during Parker's Open Gym gymnastics practice.
1. Chapter 1

I have not written anything since I started this sequel way back in 2008. I don't know how I could go so long without writing, then all of a sudden get the bug again. I'm trying to finish a very long, angst ridden Bones novel, but since that won't be completed for a while, I decided to finish writing this sequel so I could have some sense of accomplishment. Plus, I've had a really rough year and it's been almost therapeutic for me. Takes place around season three/four, and was written before 'Gamer in the Grease' where the whole intro is Booth and Bones arguing about what is and is not a sport. This story is finished but I am posting it in Chapters because it's quite a bit longer than its predecessor. I'm not sure if I am entirely happy with it so if you have suggestions, constructive criticism or see any typos please let me know. I am by no means a professional writer, I do this for fun. Let the silliness begin.

**YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT? PART II **

**CHAPTER 1**

Sweets observed his two most interesting, all be it, most often, frustrating clients, enter his office. Booth opened the door, then made a forward sweeping arm motion that stated, 'after you' to Brennan. Brennan accepted with a smile and proceeded to her spot on the couch. As soon as Booth passed through the door's threshold he gingerly tossed his cell phone through the air, which Sweets easily intercepted.

Sweets smiled inwardly; proud of himself for catching Booth's phone so effortlessly. The Agent must be in good spirits this morning since he usually had to grapple with the man to give up his phone in the first place, then sought enjoyment in lobbing the object at his head. As usual Dr. Brennan made no indication she planned to relinquish her phone, he decided not to press the subject afraid it might spoil the cheerful mood.

Sweets waited until both his patients sat down and were comfortable before beginning, "So agent Booth, let's start with you."

Booth threw his hands into the air in mock annoyance, "Here we go again. I just can't win. Why me? I know it had nothing to do with my body language this time, I'm sitting perfectly still!"

"Maybe sitting still indicates something much worse than being all…jumpy," Brennan chimed in.

"I doubt that," he looked toward Sweets for confirmation.

"Maybe you're just more dysfunctional than I, therefore Sweets needs more time with you," she stated light-heartedly.

"Me? More dysfunctional than you?" He snorted. "I don't think so Miss 'my criminal parents abandoned me when I was fifteen to be raise by my nineteen year old brother who eventually abandoned me as well'." He caught his breath before playfully asking Sweets, "She paying you off or something?"

"Now your just being paranoid, Booth. Maybe we should discuss that?" she continued to egg him on, especially after his last comment about her family.

Booth opened his mouth ready to fire a comment back but Sweets cut him off.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, please, let's really try to focus and stay on task today." He turned toward Booth, "I wanted to start with you, Agent Booth, because I was curious if, since our last appointment, you had the opportunity to go to the gym with Parker?"

"Yes, he did," Brennan answered for him.

Looking hurt, Sweets turned toward Booth, a slight whine evident in his voice, "I thought you were going to call me?"

"I was?" He asked indifferently, pretending he didn't know what Sweets was talking about.

"Booth," Brennan smacked him on his arm with the back of her hand, "I didn't know Sweets was supposed to go with us?"

"He was?" He held her gaze prompting her to move on.

Her gaze turned into more of a glare, refusing to do as he asked.

Booth, now feeling guilty, tried to explain, "Look, Sweets, no offense, but you…," he pointed toward Sweets, "this…" he raised his pointed finger up to the ceiling making several quick revolutions, "is work and I try to keep my work life as far away from my son as possible."

"You let me participate Booth. Aren't I considered part of your work life?"

"You're different Bones," he poked her hand gently.

"I am?"

"Yes, you're family, you know that," he looked at her wide-eyed conveying to please _let it go. _

"Ah…, right…, family," she feigned in response, playing along.

Sweets broke in, "Look, Agent Booth, its okay, I understand completely."

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

"Oh, I totally understand," he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Booth, studying Sweets, tilted his head to the side at a quizzical angle. Was that a hint of a double meaning? Oh, yeah, that statement was definitely laced with a hidden meaning. Holding his head still he quickly snuck a peek over toward Bones. God love her, he was glad she was as clueless as ever when it came to these types of things.

"Well, okay, then… good," he stuttered while he played with his ear.

"So what I would really like to know is… Did they have a trampoline? They did, didn't they? Did you jump on it? Was it fun? It was fun, wasn't it?" Sweets asked quickly, shaking his head enthusiastically up and down.

Booth dropped his hand from his ear and turned pointing toward Brennan, "You told him?" he asked with quiet surprise.

"I…," she looked at Booth with her mouth open before she added, "No," she shook her head back and forth.

Booth didn't believe her, "Ah, geez, Bones! Why'd you have to tell him?"

"Booth, I assure you, I did no such thing," she defended.

"What?" Sweets looked back and forth between the two arguing partners, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Booth turned to Brennan with a raised eyebrow giving her his 'you better agree with me' look.

Receiving his message, "Nothing," she added as she brought her hand up to her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

"Bones," he slapped his thigh, "I can't believe you!"

Still trying to hide her smile, "You might as well tell him, it's just a matter of time before he finds out."

"What? Why? How would he find out?" He looked toward Bones for the answer but her guilty expression told him everything he needed to know. "You told Angela, didn't you?"

Brennan scrunched up her nose, then shook her head yes.

"You promised me you wouldn't do that," he slapped his thigh again.

"I don't recall promising you that," she turned toward Sweets for support, "I never promised him that."

He let out a hefty sigh, "Alright, alright, since Angela can't ever keep anything to herself, I guess I'll tell you. At least coming from me you'll hear the real version, not the lavishly embellished story I'm sure Angela would be happy to tell."

Sweets, with pencil in hand and notebook in lap, anxiously waited for Booth to begin.

Booth, feeling that Sweets was a little too excited, shook his head from side to side, "I can't believe I'm telling you this. If you tell anyone outside this room I will shoot you."

He flashed back to the gym as he told the story.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback to a few days earlier...**

As soon as Booth entered the gym, it was easy to understand why Parker was so infatuated with the place. It was absolutely amazing! Eighteen-thousand square feet of fun, fun, fun is what he remembered reading off the gyms brochure. All this square footage encapsulated two, forty foot by forty foot size spring floors, four in-ground competitive trampolines, two large resi-pits, a forty-foot long trampoline, a large bouncy house inflatable plus tons of other equipment. Equipment he knew nothing about, but would definitely have fun exploring. He was like a kid in a candy store, frozen in place taking everything in, his senses over loaded with the anticipation.

Brennan read his face like a page in one of her books, "Remember you are here for Parker."

The sound of Bones voice broke him out of his daze, "What?"

"Your son, Parker, you remember him, right?" She managed some sarcasm.

Broken from his trance, he clapped then rubbed his hands together, "Yeah, yeah, right. Can you believe this place Bones? It's amazing! Why didn't they have anything like this when I was a kid?"

"I'm sure they did Booth, but your preconceived stereotypical notions of what is and what is not masculine kept you from seeking out an activity such as this."

Before Booth could respond he felt a tug on his shirt, "Dad, come on, I told you we were gonna be late, they already started and we still have to get ready."

"What do you mean, ready? Aren't we ready, already?"

"No, we have to take our shoes off." Parker pulled him toward some benches.

Once they found a vacant spot on the bench, they all sat down and started to remove their shoes. Parker was not happy when he saw his fathers socks, "Dad, you can't wear those socks."

"What do you mean, these are great socks," Booth lifted his foot up wiggling his toes, obviously proud of his socks.

"They have blue, brown and orange stripes. They're too silly," he whined. "Can you please take them off?"

Booth gave him a puzzled look.

Brennan chuckled, "I think he's embarrassed by your socks Booth."

"These are cool socks Parker," Booth defended.

Parker clasped his hands together pleading his case, "Please, please, with sugar on top. You can go barefoot like Dr. Bones and me."

"Noooo, Daddy doesn't do barefoot. It's either socks or nothing. Besides I wouldn't be a good dad if I didn't embarrass my son every now and again," he flashed a grin.

Parker, realizing he was trying to fight a losing battle, sighed loudly in frustration, crossed his arms, turned around, and stomped off to where the other kids had gathered to stretch.

"You enjoyed that," Brennan observed.

"Of course I did. You know when I was younger I never knew why my parents felt the need to always try and embarrass me. Now, having a son of my own, I get it. It's actually a lot of fun!"

Once all the shoes were neatly tucked under the bench Booth and Brennan stood up and headed over to the main floor where all the kids and their parents had gathered.

They joined the group just in time to hear a young woman with "Staff" written across the back of her shirt explaining the gym rules. Blah, blah, blah is all Booth managed to hear. He was too distracted thinking about how much fun he was going to have to listen to what the woman, or more accurately, teenager, was blabbing on about.

As soon as the rules had been sufficiently explained, the kids were released to go play.

"Daddy," Parker grabbed Booth's hand pulling him in a direction toward the back of the gym. "Come watch my bar routine."

"Okay, okay, we're coming. Why don't you head on back and we'll catch up?"

"Okay." Parker stopped his tugging and headed toward the bars.

As Booth watched his son run to his destination, he quickly surveyed the gym. He was looking for the easiest way to get back to Parkers location. Due to all the equipment, mats, and running kids, it would be like maneuvering through a land mine. Once he thought he found a clear path, he set on his way, with Brennan in tow.

They were half way across the gym when Booth stepped onto the 'blue mat of death'. At least that is how he refers to it now. As soon as he stepped onto the mat he knew he had made a huge mistake. He was taken by surprise when his foot, instead of hitting a solid surface like he thought, sunk down about a foot. Before he was able to make any corrections in his balance he found himself falling face first into the mat. If there had been judges around he would have received a ten for his perfect belly flop.

Brennan, truly concerned asked, "Booth, are you alright?"

Booth quickly tried to recover, hoping to avoid any further embarrassment, he was already to his feet and straightening out his clothes when he answered, "I'm fine Bones, but watch that mat, the first step is doozy."

Brennan, knowing of Booths embarrassment, tried to conceal her amusement.

Unfortunately, Parker, being a child, did not have the same control. "Oh, sorry Dad, that mat is very squishy. You have to watch your step." He barely got out before laughing at his father.

"Thanks for the warning Parker, maybe next time you could let me know before I manage to fall flat on my face," he smiled at his son.

"Are you still gonna come watch my bar routine?"

"Yes, once we maneuver around all this stuff. Any other mats or equipment I should steer clear of?"

"No, if you just walk across that blue carpet there," he pointed, "You should be fine."

"Okay, we're coming." Bones observed that Booth had not moved from the spot where he initially stood up.

Bones waited for Booth to look at her before she said anything, "You're afraid to move aren't you?"

"It's that obvious?"

That both laughed.

"You should be fine Booth, now that you know what you're dealing with. Just walk slowly with your arms out to the side to help with your balance."

He did as she instructed and cautiously made his way off the mat and toward the back of the gym. Once Booth and Bones made their way to the bar area, Parker quickly ran over and grabbed both their hands guiding them into position.

"Okay, you guys stand here, this will be the best place to view my routine." After making sure his Dad and Bones were in the right spot he ran over to the bar, quickly looked to make sure they were watching then flung himself around the bar. Following his mount onto the bar, he did a series of skills on top of the bar, before launching himself off to land on his feet. Booth, since it wasn't hockey, had no idea about what he had just witnessed and whether it was good or not. Parker might have just done the most amazing bar routine of his life, or his worst and Booth wouldn't have known the difference. Immediately following his dismount Parker asked his father what he thought.

"That…," searching for any words, "was great!" Booth hoped that came out as a fact and less of a question as he looked in Brennan's direction for help.

"That was an excellent job, Parker. Your form and technique were amazing!"

"Yeah, Parks. I was really impressed, especially when you spun around backwards on your hips and were still able to hang onto the bar. That looked hard, was it hard?"

"That's called a backhip circle. I just got it last week for the first time!"

"It looked great Parker," he said as he ruffled his son's hair. "Now what do you want to do next?"

"I want to show you my flip into the pit!" He said enthusiastically.

They all walked over to the pit together, Booth testing every mat before bearing his full weight on it.

Parker again guided them to where he thought they would have the best view.

"I have to go wait in line but this is where I want you to watch from."

Booth said, "Okay," then sat down on a low beam that had been right behind them to wait for his son's turn. "So I assume that is the pit," He pointed to the large rectangular shaped hole that was filled with multi-colored blocks in front of him.

"Yes, it's an in-ground free foam pit. It is approximately 6 feet deep and filled with thousands of twelve-inch square foam cubes. The blocks actually float on top of a trampoline bed at the bottom of the pit to provide more softness and give, thus protecting the athlete. It's used to help train new skills where the landing could initially prove harmful to the athlete."

"How do you know all that Bones?"

"It was in the gym's brochure, I read it while we were waiting in line to pay earlier."

Booth snapped his fingers, "Oh, wait, you know I have seen something like this before. On Rob Deerdek's Fantasy Factory."

"Is he a gymnast too?"

"No, he's a professional skate boarder. He does flips with his skate board off a ramp into a pit thingy that kind of looks just like this one, but way bigger. Now that's a fun sport to watch," he added.

"Skate Boarding is not a sport," she stated.

"Oh, it's definitely a sport," he defended.

"Booth by your very own definition it is not a sport. You said just last week in Sweets office that gymnastics was not a sport because it involved no offense or defense."

"Well, the skate boarder is the offense and the ramp is the defense." Booth proud of himself, "So, you see, skateboarding is a sport."

Then by that very same definition, gymnastics is a sport. The gymnast is the offense and… and… the beam," she pointed down on what they were currently sitting on, "is the defense."

"Okay. You…," he was thankfully cut off by Parker calling their names.

"Dad, Dr. Bones, watch!" Parker ran, punched the floor with two feet right in front of the pit throwing his torso down as he lifted his heals up over and his head. He completed the flip by lifting his torso back up as his feet descended back down, landing in a seated position in the pit.

As Parker climbed out of the pit toward Brennan and Booth he couldn't hide the excitement on his face. "Did you see? Did you see my flip?"

"Parker that was really good," he beamed with pride. Maybe his son actually had talent at this sport. "I'm so impressed by how high you flew into the air. Wasn't that a little scary?"

"No, Dad, it wasn't scary at all, it was fun!" Parker came over and sat down next to his dad, trying to catch his breath.

Booth had an idea, "You know what? I think I want to jump into that thing. It looks like a lot of fun."

"Booth, I don't think that would be very wise," Brennan warned.

"Why not, it's not like I plan on doing a flip or anything like that. Maybe just a little cannonball, like I used to do into the pool when I was a kid, for old-times sake."

"Yeah, Dad, that would be cool, I do cannon balls in there all the time," Parker added.

"See, Bones, Parker agrees," Booth made his case.

"Booth I am sure there is a reason why adults are not allowed in the pit. If I had to guess it would be because…," Booth cut her off.

Booth raised his hand up, "Bones, stop, you're going to ruin all the fun."

Brennan let out a large sigh, why did Booth always have to be so stubborn. Guess he'd just have to learn the hard way.

Booth got into position next to the pit, bent his knees and readied himself to jump.

"Wait Dad, you can't go yet. There's someone in there. The rule is one at a time; you have to wait until he's out."

"Okay, I can wait, he's almost out anyway." Well, several minutes passed and the kid was still in the pit refusing to budge. Booth grew increasingly more frustrated by the second. He wanted to jump in there and his patience was thinning. "Hey kid," he said to the unmoving child, "You going to stay in there all day or what? Maybe you could get out now?"

The child crossed his arms and yelled, "No!"

"Well I think it's time for you to get out so other people can jump in and have a little fun too."

"No."

Booth was beginning to think that no was the only word in this kids vocabulary. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect and obey your elders?"

"No." He said again with defiant eyes.

Booth was losing his patience quickly, but had a plan. "Did they ever tell you what lives under all those blocks?"

The wide-eyed child looked up at Booth, shyly shaking his head no. "Pit monsters. Pit monsters live in there, a whole family of them. That's why as soon as you get in you have to climb right out. If you're just sitting there, you know what they do?"

He shook his head no once more.

"They swim right up underneath you, open their mouths real wide," Booth spread his arms apart as far as they would go for added effect, "then swallow you whole." As he said those last words he sharply threw his arms together like a mouth closing over its prey.

Just like a dry sponge soaking up water the child absorbed every word Booth spilled from his mouth. A look of shock and horror crossed the child's face as he scrambled to get out of the pit.

Brennan looked at her partner in disbelief, "Booth, I cannot believe you just did that. That child couldn't have been more than five years old; you should be ashamed of yourself."

"What?" asked innocently, but added, "It worked, didn't it."

Booth assumed his earlier jumping stance. "Okay, here goes nothing. One, two, three, weeeeeee!" He jumped into the pit and immediately sunk to the bottom, only his head visible.

"Booth, did I just hear you say weeeeee?"

His answered muffled, "Yes I did Bones, sometimes you just need to let that inner child out to play!"

Brennan noticed one of the staff looking their way with a discerning look on her face. She looked to be about in her early twenties and definitely had the build of a former gymnast. She was a bit shorter and more petite than average, but had well-defined muscle mass. "Well Booth, there's a staff member over there that looks extremely annoyed. It might be best if you and your inner child get out now."

'Uh oh, too late,' Booth thought as he noticed the woman approach them. "Excuse me sir, but adults are not allowed on the equipment, only the children. I noticed you two earlier on the mat but decided not to say anything to you at that time. But now I hear you're scaring the children with stories of fantasy."

'See I told you so' was the look Brennan shot Booth.

"What," Booth replied, "It was one kid. Besides he wasn't following the rules either, because he refused to get out of the pit. Are you going to go have talk with him too?"

Ignoring Booth,"Sorry," Brennan apologized, "It won't happen again."

"If it does happen again, I will have to ask you to leave the gym."

She walked away not giving a second glance back.

"Booth, you need to get out of the pit now, before you get into more trouble."

"I'm trying Bones," Booth tried to move his limbs but had no luck. "I think I'm stuck!"

"I surmised that would be the outcome even before you jumped in. The size and density of the blocks, the depth of the pit, these are all indicators that this training aid was developed for use by children only and not by someone of your size and build. I tried telling you this, but apparently your inner child needed to escape."

"Bones, you're not helping."

Parker tried to help, "You just need to move around a bit to loosen the blocks so you can roll over onto your stomach to crawl out."

"He's correct Booth, you need to get off your back. A good analogy would be to compare you to a turtle stuck on its back. Once you roll over, you should have more control."

"Bones, if I could roll over I wouldn't be stuck, now would I?" Booth managed to free his arms then began throwing blocks everywhere in an attempt to dig himself out. Parker eventually jumped in to give his father a little extra help.

They finally stopped when Bones pointed out that by removing the surrounding blocks it had only caused Booth to sink deeper into the foam.

"Great, death by foam quicksand," he throw a block out of the pit in frustration.

Bones surveyed the gym for anything that might help Booth get out of his current predicament. She had an idea after seeing a folded mat, approximately three feet wide, two feet deep and ten inches thick. She grabbed the mat and threw it in next to Booth. "Here Booth, this should help you get better leverage."

After several attempts at pushing down on the mat so he could finally move his feet around he was able to make his escape. He managed to roll himself out and off to the side of the pit where he sat trying to catch his breath. As soon as he started to stand up, he noticed something was wrong, "My sock! The pit ate my sock!"

"That's not good Dad, I lost a sock in there a couple of weeks ago and still haven't found it."

"These are my favorite pair; we have to find that sock."

"Consider the loss of your sock punishment for your indiscretions." Brennan mocked.

"You're the one who gave me these socks Bones," he looked at Brennan before turning his attention toward his son, "Parker, buddy, could you please dig around in there for daddy and see if you can find his sock?"

"Sure Dad," Parker said as he jumped back into the hole they had just managed to escape from.

A few minutes later, after watching Parker disappear under the blocks a few times, his sock was discovered. Once he had placed it back on his foot, he wriggled his toes, happy the sock had been found. Other than a lot of pit fuzz stuck to it, it was no worse for wear.

"Dad, will you come watch me on the big long trampoline? I can do a flip off that too!"

"Parker, I think I'm going to go sit on the bench for a few minutes. I'm sure Bones would love to watch you though."

Brennan, seeing Booth was physically tired and probably just needed a minute to rest agreed, "I would love to watch your flip off the Tumbl Trak."

Once Bones and Parker headed off together, Booth stood up and headed over to the bench. Truth be told, the amount of work it had just taken him to escape that death trap had absolutely exhausted him. He needed a few minutes to rest, and time to get all the pit fuzz off his clothes and out of his hair. He suddenly sneezed. Not to mention his nose. He sneezed again.

**Too be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to those of you who have left me a review. I appreciate any feedback. Here's the next chapter for you!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Still sitting on the bench, Booth was able to watch Parker do his flip off the end of the long trampoline in the back of the gym. After Parker had finished Booth couldn't help but notice the children jumping on the in-ground trampolines right in front of him.

He noticed they were able to jump higher on the yellow trampoline compared to the black trampoline. The yellow one must have more springs in it or something, he thought to himself. Smiles of pure joy radiated from the kids as they jumped and flipped. Booth had never been on a trampoline before, and wondered what it might be like? When he was Parkers age it wasn't typical to have a trampoline in the back yard like it was today. It was torture being so close to that much fun yet not being allowed to enjoy it. Hoping to distract himself from his current thoughts he tried to find Parker. Finding him standing in line to take another turn for the long trampoline didn't help.

His thoughts and vision traveled back to the now vacant yellow trampoline. After less than a minute of watching the empty trampoline, his temptation grew too great. Booth looked around to make sure no staff were watching before putting his plan into action. Seeing that the coast was clear, he ran the short distance from the bench to the trampoline launching himself onto it. He immediately realized the running start had been a huge mistake because as soon as blue and brown striped socks make contact with the yellow surface of the trampoline his knees buckled resulting in a total loss of body control. "Crap," was all that escaped his lips as he went flying through the air. He remembered thinking 'this can't be good' as he saw his feet fly up in the air in front of him before descending back downward hitting the tramp with a thud, flat on his back. "That's not going to be good for the back," he grunted to himself in slight discomfort.

The next thing he saw invading his line of sight were the faces of Parker and Bones.

"That was cool," Parker blurted out in excitement.

"Booth, are you alright?" Brennan asked with concern in her voice. She waited until Booth confirmed that he was indeed unscathed before letting the laughter she had been trying to hold in escape.

Booth looked at her in disbelief, "You're laughing at me? I go flying fifteen feet into the air like superman, practically landing on my head, and you're laughing at me?"

"Booth, you did not go flying fifteen feet into the air, it was more like two, and the superman reference is incorrect. Obviously, superman would not have landed on his head," she continued to laugh.

"Yeah, Daddy, Dr. Bones is right. You looked more like that guy that always crash lands when he flies around." Parker pinched up his face in thought, "What's that show we watched last week?"

"The Greatest American Hero," Booth reluctantly answered with a sigh.

"I don't know who that is?" Brennan was barely able to get out before falling into laughter again.

"Bones?" asked half in disbelief and half in embarrassment.

"Sorry Booth, if you had seen the expression on your face and the contorted way your body had flown through the air… I can't wait to tell Angela about this!" She said a little too excitedly for Booths' taste.

"Aaah, c'mon Bones, you wouldn't do that would you?" He pleaded.

"Of course I would," she stated matter of factually.

Booth rolled his eyes as he moved to sit up thinking he was never going to live this one down.

He slowly righted himself making his way to his feet and off the tramp straightening out his disheveled clothing in the process. Unfortunately his little flight had not been missed. He was about half way back to the bench when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, Sir."

Booth winced a little before turning around to face the girl calling him Sir. He hated being called Sir more than being called Seeley. He played it nonchalantly, "Is there something I can do for you?" He flashed his charming smile with all its glory. It couldn't hurt, he thought to himself.

"Sir this is the second time I've had to talk to you about staying off the equipment. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to sit on the bench for the remainder of open gym."

He held both hands up surrendering, "Okay, sorry, I've learned my lesson, it won't happen again," he said feeling like a child being scolded by their teacher.

**Back in Sweets office… **

Booth was brought back to the present when he heard Bones say to Sweets, "I've known Booth to occasionally bend the rules, but this was a blatant disregard for the rules."

"Blatent… disregard… for the rules? Really Bones?" He asked.

"You heard me."

"I didn't know parents couldn't get on the trampolines?" He defended.

"You were standing right next to me when they explained the rules." She looked away from Booth before mumbling through a half closed mouth, "I managed to hear them."

"I guess I didn't hear _that_ part," he clarified, still maintaining his innocence.

"Booth," she hit him on the arm again, "I saw you look around to make sure none of the staff were watching before running onto the trampoline."

He shrugged his shoulders at her while displaying his most charming smile. It might have not worked with the crabby coach at the gym, but it almost always worked with Bones.

Brennan rolled her eyes then sighed, "Why do I even bother." Then a thought hit her, she placed a hand on his arm, "Oh, by the way, how is your back feeling?"

Booth tilted his body from side to side testing his back, "It's good, just a little soar." He leaned in closer to her to whisper out the side of his mouth, "Do you think maybe you could do that thing you did before, again?"

After taking a second to decipher his question she answered, "Sure, Booth," She started to rise from her chair, "I could do it right now."

"No," Booth protested an octave higher than his normal voice.

"Why not? It will only take a minute. I'm sure Sweets wouldn't mind halting our session for a minute, correct?" She gave Sweets a questioning look.

Sweets had a huge smile on his face. He was enjoying the agent's discomfort. He would love to witness what was putting him on edge. "No, not at all. Go ahead, don't let me be the one to stop you."

Booth held up his hand warding her off, "No, really, Bones, I'm fine, it can wait. Maybe later… in your office," he stuttered.

She began to ease herself back into the chair, "As you wish Booth."

"Yes, I wish," he quickly added

Sweets, breaking the awkward silence that had suddenly enveloped the room asked, "So Dr. Brennan is there anything new you can tell me you learned about your partner as a result of this experience"?

"Other than a total disregard for the rules and obvious lack of coordination?" She asked light-heartedly.

"Hey, my coordination is just fine," Booth defended and then added, "At least where it counts that is."

Sweets continued, "Yes, Dr. Brennan, besides that. Did you learn anything else?"

"Well, he lies, but I already knew that, I just didn't realize how prevalent it was."

Booth pinched his fingers together as he responded, "Little white lies, maybe."

"That's what you tell me, but I'm beginning to think you are lying about that as well."

"Bones?" He protested in disbelief.

"Sorry Booth, but Sweets said this is a truth zone. Is this still correct," she asked looking toward Sweets for conformation.

"Absolutely," he reiterated.

"See, I follow the rules and tell the truth," she mumbled the next part, "unlike someone else in this room."

"Okay, remember when I talked about you being family," Booth teased.

"Yes," she replied.

"I take it back."

"Hey, you can't take that back. Can he take that back," she asked Sweets.

Sweets opened his mouth to say something but stopped. "Dr. Brennan, could you give me a specific example of his lying?"

"He constantly lied to the staff and myself about not knowing the rules. Actually, it was his lying that caused us to be kicked out."

This revelation surprised Sweets, "You were kicked out? What happened to cause that?"

**Too be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Flash back…**

Booth was sitting on the bench like a good little boy when Parker and Bones approached him, "Dad, I showed Dr. Bones my floor routine!"

"He did a really great job Booth, he's quite athletic."

"Well, of course he's athletic Bones, he's a Booth isn't he?" He smiled as he shook the hair on top of Parkers head again.

"Will you come in the bouncy house with me?" Parker asked his dad as he pointed to the large inflatable directly off to the left of them.

"I can't Parks, I got benched."

"Oh, come on," he tugged at Booth's hand to make him stand up. When Booth made no attempt to stand up, Parker moved in closer to whisper secretively into his ear, "We could go over the side; no one will even see us."

Booth looked at Parker, then at the brightly colored, two-story high, inflatable that stood next to him, then back to Parker. His son's puppy dog eyes won out over the glaring disapproval that could be seen in Brennan's.

Parkers face lit up with excitement at the thought of the two of them running around in the inflatable together.

Booth looked at Parkers excited expression, "Okay, Bub, but just this once." Booth took his sons hand as they snuck over to the backside of the inflatable where no one could see them. He lifted Parker up over his shoulder so he could climb over the side. then turned to face Brennan, "You coming Bones?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Booth. Did you forget why you were sitting on the bench in the first place? You're not supposed to be on the equipment and you're definitely not supposed to enter or exit over the sides. If you had actually listened to the rules you would know that."

"I remember no such rule." He said as he jumped to launch himself over the side before she could respond.

Brennan stood there with her hands on her hips as she watched him jump over the side, "The staff here made it perfectly clear," she added a little louder before he disappeared. She stood there for a moment, listening to Booth's and Parkers laughter emanating from inside the inflatable. She stood there for another minute before caving into her own desires.

Inside the inflatable Booth and Parker where wrestling around when he heard a familiar voice, "Booth."

He turned around surprised, "Bones," he gave her a devilish smile, "Why Dr. Brennan, are you breaking the rules you were just quoting me?"

Standing with hands on hips, "Booth, you are going to get in trouble and I don't think your setting a good example for Parker." Before she knew it she felt Booth's leg sweep under both hers, resulting in her being knocked to the ground. Brennan, now flat on her back, looked up to see a large devilish smile on Booth's face before he took off running in the opposite direction.

Once the initial shock of what Booth had just done wore off, Brennan got to her feet as fast as she could to follow in pursuit. Booth was half way up the rock climbing wall headed toward the slide. At first she pretended to follow, but then doubled backed to the bottom of the slide where she remained hidden until she heard Booth finish his descent to the bottom.

As soon as Booth turned around to see if Brennan had followied him, he was slammed on the side of the head with one of the foam blocks that had been his captor not long before. He turned to see Brennan laughing. Booth quickly locked eyes with her. Knowing that look she immediately took off in the opposite direction, Booth now pursuing her. Brennan let him chase her through all the obstacles, though Booth was closing the gap quickly between them because she had slowed from laughing so hard. She was just about to head up the rock climbing wall when she heard a female's voice. Booth upon hearing the familiar voice stopped dead in his tracks, ending his pursuit, before slowly backing away out of sight.

"Excuse me Ma'am, you're not allowed in there, could you please come out."

Brennan swallowed hard; she couldn't believe she had been caught. "Sorry, I was just looking for my friend's son; I thought I saw him come in here." She tried to explain as she climbed out, clearly out of breath. Her face bright red and hair disheveled from all the activity.

Once out, the staff member was able to get a better look at her, "Are you with that gentleman I had to sit out earlier?"

Feeling dejected, she was almost afraid to answer, "Yes."

"Could you please follow me," Brennan followed the young lady over to where Booth was now sitting casually on the bench as if that was where he had been the entire time. Booth stood up to great them.

"Sir, Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for today. You are more that welcome to come back again, as long as you are capable of following the rules. The rules are set to provide a safe environment for your child. You have taken up too much of my time today, time that could have been better spent with the kids." After she felt the message had gotten across, she turned around and left.

Booth and Brennan, both speechless, watched the staff members retreating body. "Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Booth said breaking the silence before turning around to gather his belongings. "Can she really kick us out; I mean she's like ten?"

Brennan quickly gathered her items then stormed after him, "Booth, I can't believe you got us, or even worse, your son kicked out! All because of your refusal to act like an adult and stay where you were asked to stay."

**In Sweets office...**

Booth broke in thus ending the story. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. According to that story, it was you who got us kicked out, and you who told the lies."

Now it was Brennan's turn to defend herself, "The only reason I was in that inflatable was to get you out. I didn't ask you to knock me down."

"I may have knocked you down, but you're the one that decided to stay inside and chase after me. Not to mention whacking me on the head with that block."

"I whacked you in the head to try and hit some sense into you," she continued.

"Knock Bones, knock some sense into me."

"Yes, that is what I was trying to do. The moment we walked into that gym you just seemed to… just seemed to… have lost your mind." She turned toward Sweets for some insight, "I must admit I'm still a bit perplexed by his behavior."

"I was having fun Bones, you know," he poked her hand, "fun. And you were having fun too, well, at least until you got us kicked out," Booth added just to annoy her.

"Booth!" She responded, not happy with his last statement.

"C'mon Bones," he nudged her elbow with his, "Admit it, you had fun."

Bones intertwined her arms across her chest as she sat deeper in her chair refusing to admit anything.

After observing Bone's body language, Booth gave up trying to get her to admit anything. She was being stubborn. He added, "It was almost over any way. We missed like 5 minutes is all." His statement was meant for Bones, but directed at Sweets.

Sweets smiled a little, "What about you Agent Booth, did this experience teach you anything new about Dr. Brennan?

"Actually, Sweets, it did."

Brennan sat a little straighter suddenly finding interest in what Booth had to say.

"And what's that, Agent?"

"Well, first of all," he chuckled, "she was not exaggerating when she said she was flexible." He smiled.

"Of course I'm flexible, I do not exaggerate." She brought her attention to Sweets, "I demonstrated to Booth how I was able to still preform all my splits."

Sweets responded with a lopsided smile, "Impressive, Dr. Brennan, maybe you could show me sometime as well?"

Brennan started to push herself out of the chair again, "I can show you now if you'd like. Booth was really impressed too."

"Oh, I bet he was," Sweets added letting his smile grow.

Booth gently grabbed Brennan's arm, pulling her back down into the chair, "Bones, just stop, you are not going to show Sweets your splits."

"Why not Booth," she asked, "I just need to stretch a little…"

"Because Bones, just because, okay?" He glared at Sweets demanding him to fix this.

"Booth's right, Dr. Brennan, I don't need to see your splits, I can imagine what they'd look like."

Booth gave Sweets a death glare.

"Or… or… I won't… Imagine them... That is," he stuttered. He cleared his throat then continued, "Moving on then, besides Dr. Brennan's flexibility, is there anything else you learned about her?"

"Yes," his mood grew lighter.

"Aaaaand?" Sweets was growing inpatient.

"That Temperance Brennan, world renowned Forensic Anthropologist, Author…"

Brennan started to open her mouth to add something but Booth stopped her.

"Sorry, best-selling author of several books," he turned to look at her with a smile, then quickly added, "And over all smarty pants."

"Booth, I don't think that's a correct assessment of my intellect."

Booth kept going, ignoring her interruption, "Knows how to have fun."

"I know how to have fun Booth," she defended. "Just because my definition of fun may differ from yours…"

Booth cut her off again, "Not the 'I'm going to stay up all night putting a skeleton back together' fun, but real fun."

Brennan gave him a contemplative look.

"You know Bones, letting that inner child, who wants and deserves to escape every so often, out. Allowing your brain to shut off and just let go for the sheer joy of it." He turned back to Sweets. "That's what I learned about Bones."

Booth turned toward Bones, "I really enjoyed that person, and hope to see her again sometime," he ended his statement with a big smile.

Brennan though for a second, "I think I enjoyed her too." Then she added, "If I have trouble finding her again, will you help me?"

"Of course Bones, that's what I'm here for."

Sweets, after he got tired of watching them longingly look at one another, cleared his throat, hopefully bringing the focus back to him. "Well, I think that's a pretty good stopping point for the day." He picked up Booths phone off the table and threw it back to him.

Booth caught his phone placing it back in his pocket as he stood up. Brennan stood up as well.

"Do you have plans to go back?" Sweets asked before they turned to leave.

"Probably, but not for a little while, I think I wore out my welcome. I'll give it a little time so maybe they won't remember who I am the next time I show my face."

"I think they will remember you for a long time Booth. They probably have a 'Be on the lookout for" picture of you on a bulletin board somewhere," Brennan laughed at her joke.

Booth laughed as well, "Your probably right Bones, we might need to stay away for a long, long time."

They both turned and headed toward the door.

"Well, next time, maybe I can tag along. I would still love to observe your interpersonal relationship in a non-work related environment."

"Not gonna happen Sweets," Booth said before turning his back on the therapist, fading out of sight.

"But my inner child wants and deserves to be let out too! And he really wants to bounce on those trampolines!" he mumbled in disappointment as he closed up his folder officially ending the session.

**The End**

**Hoped you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! **


End file.
